


The Journal of Victor Krieg, Personal Assistant

by VexingLex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexingLex/pseuds/VexingLex
Summary: A man is hired to be the Personal Assistant of Supernatural star, Jensen Ackles. Here chronicles Victor Krieg's thoughts on his experiences with one of TV's most famous and loved actors.Chapters will be divided into two forms: a first person journal for every odd number (1, 3, 5, 7, 9, etc.) and in script format for every even number (2, 4, 6, 8, 10, etc.).Disclaimer: This is completely fictional and all encounters are created purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the readers. I do not claim to know Jensen Ackles or any other actor or staff in the show, nor do I claim to have any personal information that is not already posted online.





	The Journal of Victor Krieg, Personal Assistant

**[July 7, 2019, afternoon]**

Despite literally being on the set and watching them film a scene for next week's program, I am still left speechless at the very idea of working for him. I've watched every season up to 10 and even pretended to really really **really** like every season afterward. I know all the jokes, I remember all the iconic lines, and I can still recite the exorcism at the drop of a hat.

Yet I always thought that shit like this only happened in my head or on Nifty or Reddit. Fantasies are just that, pretty little ideas in your head that don't matter in the real world.

How the heck was I supposed to know that Mara knew someone who knew someone who could get me as the PA of _Jensen Fucking Ackles_?

Note to self, send Mara the painting she's been saving up for. Give it to her for free.

The scene's just ended and they're about to go on a break. I'll be introduced to my new boss in a few minutes. Look sharp, Victor. You're not in Kansas anymore.

///

**[July 7, 2019, evening]**

Mother. Fucker.

I always knew he was handsome but hot dayum, he really IS a beautiful man in person. What, with the ruggedly shaven face, soft eyes, and that fucking sweet voice of his... Oh, and he really does have massive bowlegs. I dunno, I think it's kind of cute.

Imagine me, calling Jensen cute.

Yyyyeah, he's not a Mister Ackles type. "_That's my dad_," he said, when I tried it once.

Since then, it's on a first name basis.

Anyway, here's the thing: the old PA got married and is going on her honeymoon. She's apparently a mutual friend of Mara and I and, well, they both thought I'd be perfect for the job. After all, I've been liaising for different companies and persons in the past, and a few of them were pretty high profile. Still, a celebrity of his reputation would be an entirely different set of complications... It'll be a challenge for me in many ways.

Anyway, the job is pretty straightforward:

  * Scheduling for his Supernatural, Family Business, TV show guesting, and the like
  * Correspondence with business partners, minor contacts, and unregistered/unrecognized emails and letters
  * Fanmail

That's pretty much it for now. When I mentioned a contract, Jensen was actually surprised that I was actively looking for one. Apparently, there've been plenty other PAs who were just happy to shadow Jensen wherever he went, and most of them were less than stellar in their ability to follow the workload of a strict professional environment such as a CW filming studio. The contract is simple, with various inputs from Jensen himself regarding how we can both help each other out. Keep quiet about his personal life (once I'm privy to it, anyway), make no posts and tell no one information that would jeopardize the production and his life in any way, and follow general celebrity protocol. It's nothing new to me; there have been more cutthroat contracts that I signed without any idea of the risks involved.

At least this one has a major perk. I get to be around him at least nine to eleven hours during tapings and whenever he needs me present.

Oh yes, speaking of that...

Since I live a few miles away from his place, I have to make a major change in my life and move to a nearby apartment. I have enough to reserve an apartment and will still have a bit left over for the actual move... Cripes, this is big. I'll have to say goodbye to a few friends. The more painful part is not being able to tell them who I'm working for... Aaaah, but that can't be helped.

Dammit, I'm rambling again. I'll have to get some sleep tonight so I can a good, strong start tomorrow. He's going for some golf.

///

**[July 9, 2019, morning]**

So it's been a few days afterward and, I have to say, he's not such a bad boss to be with. Jared's as funny and adorable as expected but we don't get to talk much just yet. Misha is also pretty cool but something tells me they're both real protective of Jensen. A few hours ago, during lunch break, Misha asked me if Jensen said or did anything out of the ordinary. I said no. I didn't even have any idea what that was supposed to mean. When pressed to clarify what kind of strange or unusual behavior, Misha remained aloof.

Best not to talk about it until someone else brings it up.

///

**[July 9, 2019, a few hours later]**

He likes Red Hot Chili Peppers a lot. A lot.

He can't seem to stop singing _Aeroplane_ a whole lot. Jared's actually told him to change the song and Jensen just laughed. Work goes as normal.

///

**[July 11, 2019, evening, after work hours]**

I feel rather confused at the moment. Despite me being required to stay within Jensen's proximity, I don't get to do anything. Or rather, there's always someone else to do it for me. Someone else brings him his food (if he actually doesn't have time to go to the cafeteria tent himself), there's three people helping him with makeup and costume, he always has another person handling his phone calls...

What gives? I asked him about how I can help and he just told me to stick around for anything he, Jared, or Misha might need. The other two weren't helpful at all.

On the plus side, he bought me a MacBook Air and an iPhone. Now I have two phones and a computer I have absolutely no fucking idea how to use.

///

**[July 12, 2019, morning]**

Got a mouse.

///

**[July 14, 2019, early morning]**

Today is an important day for me. Jensen will be meeting up with a few Family Business stockholders. He's asked me to come along but said nothing of what I was supposed to do. We'll see how it goes. He said I should be at the brewery by 7 in the morning. It's a damn good thing I have money to get there now.

//

**[July 14, 2019, lunchtime]**

So apparently, Jensen is a pretty savvy business owner. The stockholders wanted to increase the workload for the next three years but Jensen wants to keep it small for now. He understands how difficult it is to maintain a brewery and I actually saw just how much he loves what he's doing. I took down the minutes even if they had an official secretary with them. I suspect my notes will be a lot messier than hers but I'll be damned if I don't catch every important bit of detail.

Jensen came up to me while I was fixing my notes and he actually got curious about what I was doing. I showed my work to him and said I would email him the notes. He seemed... Very pleased with it and said I should go with him in every meeting from now on.

I thought that was my job. Oh, well.

///

[July 15, 2019, afternoon]

Today's my first payday and I am stoked to check my bank account. It's been weird and wonderful and surprisingly "normal" with Jensen. He's as ordinary as can be, despite the practical deification the entire SPN fanbase has placed upon him. He takes it with a very casual, suave nonchalance and it does make him blush on occasion, especially when I get a particularly raunchy email. No surprise that there are still many Beckys plaguing The Boys.

Nevertheless, there's been some progress with my work. Jensen's asked me to help him with a scene they'll be doing this coming Wednesday. This means I'll actually be privy to something no other fan is... the script. And I'll be spending time with Jensen for a few more hours here at the brewery. This should be fun.

Be still, my beating groin.

///

This marks the end of Chapter 1.


End file.
